


Bandit

by lastSaskatchewanPirate



Series: Metaphorical Coffee [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastSaskatchewanPirate/pseuds/lastSaskatchewanPirate
Summary: Rodimus doesn't think much of Prowl.





	Bandit

According to Megatron, Orion Pax had a riot baton shoved so far up his ass that it was practically tickling his uvula.

Rodimus thought that, on balance, that was a pretty accurate assessment, if a little harsh. Pax seemed like a decent enough guy for a cop, if a little too far on the steely-eyed, square-jawed Defender of Justice side for Rod’s liking. To be fair, Pax was also very clearly trying to do what he believed to be the Right Thing – to wit, Protecting the Innocent and Upholding the Law, and he did so with a genuine sincerity that cooled a lot of Rodimus’s ire on Megatron’s behalf.

Prowl, on the other hand, was a total bag of dicks.

Rodimus was busily expounding at length and great volume on this subject, pacing Megatron’s tiny living space – which basically boiled down to circling the coffee table – while Megatron made coffee with the tooth-grinding determination of someone on the very last legs of his patience.

By the time Megatron made his way over to the battered couch with two mugs of coffee in hand, Rodimus’s diatribe had largely wound down. He’d actually exhausted his repertoire of physically-improbable sexual position preferences and had been dissecting Prowl’s theoretical taste in music and movies, but he gratefully broke off to gulp down the coffee he was handed.

“Anyway,” said Rodimus with finality, “that guy can suck my dick.”

“Which one?”

The sarcastic rejoinder caught him by surprise, but inwardly Rod was rejoicing – if Megatron was being snarky instead of grimly silent, that was a good sign.

Rodimus pretended to give it some thought before announcing, “The Bandit. He can choke on that bad boy.”

Megatron’s stifled snort of laughter sounded like victory.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the Bandit and are over 18, go check out GoodVibes.com or Babeland.com ;)


End file.
